gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Breakup
"The Breakup" is the tenth episode in Season 5. Synopsis Darwin and Anais never ever go near, talk or interact with each other after a big breakup point while Gumball has to find a way to get them back together. Characters Main Characters Gumball Darwin Anais Supporting Characters Richard Nicole Minor Characters Mr. Robinson Gary Miss Simian Principal Brown Blue Elephant Harold Larry Transcript Note: A.F stands for Action Figure. starts at Watterson house, camera cuts to the yard where Gumball holds a camera, Anais handles a cake background and Darwin has action figures Gumball: Narrating ''And now, The people are in cakeland after the big boom's recreation. Darwin: ''A.F #1 ''Dude! Cakeland! Let's smash it! Anais: Darwin!, How about we make them ''eat ''the cake? It took me time to make it! Darwin: Anais would you not interrupt! I play the characters! I can do whatever I WANT! Anais: Gumball, Why didn't you make a script?!!? Gumball: Because you can do whatever you want in this story. Anais: So I want him to EAT THE CAKE! Darwin: Well Anais ''A.Fs to the ground and stands up ''Why didn't you ask Gumball to play a character?! Anais: Because I wanted to handle props! ''to Gumball; Darwin and Anais argue as Gumball starts to talk Gumball: Aww deeply and exhales ''GUYS STOP ARGUING! ''and Anais look at Gumball Darwin and Anais: No! and Anais continue to argue Gumball: Sigh '' Darwin: WELL I'M NOT GONNA TALK OR SEE YOU '''EVER AGAIN'! I'LL ONLY ARGUE WITH YOU!!! Anais: THE SAME FOR ME! and Anais look away from eachother. Gumball: facepalm to Watterson house; dinning room. and Anais are arguing while the other Wattersons are tired to Darwin and Anais arguing in the car, The others are once again tired and Richard is driving recklessly to Bedroom, Darwin and Anais are once again arguing, Gumball can't sleep, Fades to Nicole and Richard's bedroom, They can't sleep either to the dinning room again, Everyone are having breakfast and the sleepy Gumball, Nicole and Richard stare at them to Miss Simian's class, Darwin is arguing with Anais who is in her class, but they can hear each other, Gumball is looking very sleepy while the other students and Miss Simian stare at Darwin. '' ''to Principal Brown's office, Darwin and Anais are still arguing while a tired Gumball and a confused Principal Brown stare at them to hallway, Darwin and Anais are STILL arguing as Gumball; very tired, Stares at them to Joyful Burger, Darwin and Anais are aruging with each other and the very very very very very VERY tired Gumball, Nicole and Richard and a confused Larry are staring at them to Watterson house living room, The very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sleepy and tired Gumball stares at Darwin and Anais, yet still arguing Gumball: conscious ''STOP ARGUING! THIS HAS BEEN HAPPENING FOR SO LONG I'M SO TIRED! Darwin: But Anais doesn't even UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! Anais: WHO EVEN IS THE SMARTER ONE HERE?! Darwin: ME! Anais: YOU REALLY ARE VERY DUMB! Gumball: Ugh.... ''to just outside Watterson house, Gumball, Richard and Nicole are trying to come up with a plan Nicole: So honey how did this start? Gumball: It just started six days ago, Me, Darwin and Anais were filming a movie where we could decide what happened, When we did the cake scene, Darwin wanted the A.Fs to smash the cake, But Anais told him to make the A.Fs eat the cake, Then they just started arguing, leading to this. Richard: Alright, Then we should lure them into a trick where we make them like each other again! Gumball and Nicole: That makes no sense. Richard: Well have you got a better idea? Nicole: How about we.. voice ''BE SO ANGRY AT THEM AND TELL THEM TO BE FRIENDS AGAIN AND WE WILL DO THIS AGAIN AND AGAIN TILL THEY MAKE UP! Gumball: Uhhh, No. ''zooms in I think I've got a better plan! to the yard; A big box is there Darwin: yard Alright a show! Anais: yard ''Some jokes! ''and Anais notice each other Darwin and Anais: GRRRRRRRR!!!............. and Anais leave Gumball: out of big box ''Wait no!!!! Ughhhhh.... ''to Dining room, Darwin and Anais are wearing blindfolds, Cupcakes are on four plates. Gumball: Alright, So there are 4 plates, One person has 2 plates; One plate has bad food and the other has good food! One person will give you good or bad food! Darwin and Anais: We know this trick. Gumball: Sigh to Paper saying "Plan 3", An X appears on it, this repeats very fast till it reaches Plan 100 big pile of Plans with X's on it fly from the sky, As the papers reach down Gumball, Nicole and Richard are seen Nicole: Well honey! I have an idea! Gumball: It's just gonna be another fail. Nicole: No! Gumball: Alright.... What is it. Nicole: We should... to Anais entering her room, A message is there to Darwin enter the Watterson kids' room, He sees a message lines cut; The left has Anais and the right has Darwin, Anais reads: "From Darwin: Anais I'm very sorry about this, Can we please be friends again?", Darwin reads: "From Darwin: Darwin I'm very sorry about this, Can we please be friends again??". Darwin: YES! Anais: YES! and Anais run to each other and share a hug while Gumball, Nicole and Richard watch to Richard Richard: The moral of this story is, All's well ends well! Gumball: Dad that's the moral of every story. Richard: Oh. episode ends. Trivia * This episode (broadcast no. 439) aired before "The Sounds" (broadcast no. 440), Although The Sounds was produced before this one. Continuity * The second plan to get Darwin and Anais back together is the same way Anais got Gumball and Darwin back together in "The Flakers". Cultural References * The Big Boom is a reference to The Big Bang. Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS Category:Episodes On-Demand Category:Episodes on the CN App Category:Episodes on the Cartoon Network App